gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Haus Dayn
Haus Dayn (im Original: House Dayne of Starfall) ist eines der kleinen Häuser von Dorne, das als Vasall dem Haus Martell von Sonnspeer dient. Ihr Sitz ist die Burg Sternfall. In ihrem Besitz findet sich das Ahnenschwert Dämmerung, eine Klinge geschmiedet aus dem Metall eines gefallenen Sterns. Dem Träger des Schwertes wird der Titel "Schwert des Morgens" verliehen. Das Wappen des Hauses Dayn zeigt ein weißes Schwert und einen fallenden Stern auf violettem Grund. In den Büchern thumb|220px|"Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" Wappen des Hauses Dayn von Sternfall. Haus Dayn von Sternfall ist ein Adelsgeschlecht aus Sternfall in Dorne. Es gehört zu den bedeutendsten Familien, die auf das Haus Martell vereidigt sind. Der Titel "Schwert des Morgens" wird dem Ritter aus dem Hause Dayn verliehen, der als würdig erachtet wird, das Großschwert Dämmerung zu führen, eine Klinge geschaffen aus dem Herzen eines gefallenen Sterns. Sekundärquellen zufolge zeigt ihr Wappen Schwert und Sternschnuppe in Weiß, gekreuzt auf violettem Grund. Ein Seitenzweig der Familie ist das . Charakter & Erscheinung Die Dayns stammen ursprünglich aus dem Westen der Roten Berge und wurden von Daeron II. Targaryen als "Steinige Dornische" angesehen. Sie haben helle Haut, im Gegensatz zu den übrigen Dornischen, die mehr durch die Rhoynar beeinflusst wurden. Ihr Haar wird beschrieben als bleiches blond (Edric), dunkel (Ashara), und silber mit schwarzen Strähnen (Gerold). Die Augenfarbe der Dayns variiert, dunkelblau (Edric) oder violette (Ashara und Gerold). Geschichte Könige des Torentin Das Haus Dayn von Sternfall ist eines der ältesten Häuser der Sieben Königslande, das behauptet, es stamme bereits aus dem Zeitalter der Dämmerung vor zehntausend Jahren. Obwohl ihr Ruhm weitgehend auf dem Ahnenschwert Dämmerung beruht, und dem Mann, der es führt. Der erste Dayn soll Sternfall auf einer Insel errichtet haben, an der Mündung des Torentin. Bis dorthin hatten sie einen fallenden Stern verfolgt und einen Stein mit magischen Kräften gefunden. Seine Nachfahren wurden zu Königen des Torentin und Herren von Sternfall. Die Dayns waren an zahlreichen Schlachten zwischen Dorne und der Weite beteiligt. Besonders erbittert war der Kampf gegen das vor tausenden von Jahren und König Samwell Dayn, genannt Sternenfeuer, brannte einst Altsass nieder. Der letzte Dayn-König, Vorian Dayn, bekannt als Schwert des Abends, wurde in Nymerias Krieg besiegt und zur Mauer geschickt. Danach unterstützten die Dayns Nymeria gegen König Yorick V. Isenwald. Nymerias dritter Ehemann war Ser Davos Dayn, das Schwert des Morgens. Nymeria, Fürstin von Dorne, wurde später von ihrer ältesten Tochter beerbt, die der Ehe mit Mors Martell entstammte und nicht von ihrem Sohn den sie mit Davos hatte. Targaryen-Herrschaft Im Ersten Dornischen Krieg führte Ser eine Armee von Dornischen vor die Mauern von Altsass und brannte außerhalb davon die Felder und Dörfer nieder. , ein Schwert des Morgens, wurde von Ser Konstans Osgrau als ein außergewöhnlicher Ritter angesehen, vergleichbar in seiner Schwertkunst mit Daemon I. Schwarzfeuer und Prinz Aemon dem Drachenritter. Auf ihrer Reise nach Casterlystein zur Vermittlung einer Ehe, wurde Sternfall von Prinz Oberyn Martell und Prinzessin Elia Martell besucht. Ser Arthur Dayn, das Schwert des Morgens und tödlichster Ritter der Königsgarde von Aerys II. Targaryen, führte eine Kampagne gegen die Bruderschaft vom Königswald. Er siegte über das gemeine Volk des Waldes und rottete die Banditen aus. Auf dem Höhepunkt der Auseinandersetzung tötete Arthur den im Zweikampf. Danach schlug er Jaime Lennister zum Ritter. Arthur brach zwölf Lanzen gegen seinen guten Freund Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen bei einem Turnier auf Sturmkap. Arthurs Schwester, Lady , war eine von Elia Martells Zofen, und begleitet sie zum großen Turnier von Harrenhal. Dort tanzte sie mit einem Mitglied der Königsgarde, Lord Jon Connington und Eddard Stark. Beim Tjost verlor Arthur gegen Prinz Rhaegar, der letztlich als Sieger daraus hervorging. Ser Barristan Selmy war ebenfalls in Ashara vernarrt und plante, sie zur Königin der Liebe und Schönheit zu krönen, falls er das Turnier gewinnen würde. Roberts Rebellion Im Krieg des Usurpators war das Haus Dayn loyal gegenüber dem Haus Targaryen, was zum Tod einiger ihrer berühmtesten Mitglieder führte. Ser Arthur Dayn starb am Turm der Freude, getötet von Lord Eddard Stark, der dabei von Lord Howland Reet unterstützt wurde. Danach wurde Dämmerung von Eddard nach Sternfall zurückgebracht. Ashara war für einige Jahre die Hofdame für Prinzessin Elia Martell, ehe sie aus unbekannten Gründen nach Sternfall zurückkehrte. Das Überbringen von Dämmerung durch Eddard und die Botschaft über den Tod ihres Bruders veranlassten sie zum Sturz aus dem Turm Blaustein-Schwert in das Sommermeer. Ihr Körper wurde nie gefunden. Gemäß ihrer Schwester, Lady Allyria, war Ashara in Eddard verliebt. Viele glauben, dass sie oder die Amme Wylla die Mutter von Eddards Bastard Jon Schnee sind. Der gegenwärtige Lord von Sternfall, , ist Arthurs Neffe. Edric wurde als Knappe zu Lord Beric Dondarrion gesandt, nach der Verlobung zwischen dem Lord von Schwarzburg mit Edrics Tante Allyria. A Game of Thrones Mägde und Soldaten auf Winterfell erzählen Geschichten über Ser Arthur Dayn und seine Schwester, Lady Ashara Dayn. In Königsmund hat Lord Eddard Stark einen Fiebertraum, indem auch Arthur beim Turm der Freude erscheint. A Clash of Kings Bran Stark erinnert sich daran, dass Arthur der beste Ritter war, den sein Vater Eddard je gesehen hatte. A Storm of Swords Daenerys Targaryen diskutiert über Arthur mit Arstan Weißbart; Viserys Targaryen sagte ihr, dass Arthur der einzige Ritter des Reiches war, der mit ihrem Bruder Prinz Rhaegar vergleichbar war. Auf der Reise durch die Flusslande begegnet Arya Stark der Bruderschaft ohne Banner. Sie erfährt, dass Lord Beric Dondarrion von Lord Edric Dayn begleitet wurde, um Ser Gregor Clegane zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Als ihre Gruppe bei aufgerieben wurde, starb Beric. Edric verteidigte den Leichnam jedoch, was später Thoros von Myr ermöglichte, Beric zu bergen und wiederzubeleben. Edric folgt den Überlebenden, die eine Gemeinschaft aus Gesetzlosen bilden, die sich dem Schutz des gemeinen Volkes vor den Grausamkeiten des Krieges verpflichtet. Während er das Weiße Buch im Roten Bergfried liest, erinnert sich Ser Jaime mit großem Respekt an Arthur. A Feast for Crows Prinzessin gewinnt Ser Gerold Dayn von Hochklause für das Vorhaben, Myrcella Baratheon zu krönen. Gerold ist verärgert, dass er nicht die gleiche Anerkennung wie Arthur genießt. Als Ariannes Plan beim Grünblut scheitert, wird Myrcella von Gerold verwundet, der daraufhin die Flucht ergreift. Als Lady Steinherz nach dem endgültigen Tod von Beric den Befehl über die Bruderschaft ohne Banner übernimmt, verlassen Edric und auch andere die Gruppe. A Dance with Dragons Fürst Doran Martell beauftragt Obara Sand damit, Ser Balon Swann nach Hochklause zu führen, um Gerold Dayn zur Strecke zu bringen, der auch des Mordes an Ser Arys Eichenherz beschuldigt wird. Ser Barristan Selmy nennt die Niederlage gegen Prinz Rhaegar im Turnier von Harrenhal, und der Krieg der daraus resultiert, sein größtes Versagen. Barristan wollte Ashara zur Königin der Liebe und Schönheit küren, falls er das Turnier gewinnt, doch stattdessen wurde Lyanna Stark von Rhaegar Targaryen erwählt. Mitglieder In der Serie * Lord {Beric Dayn} - Lord von Sternfall. ** Ser {Arthur Dayn} - das Schwert des Morgens, sein Zweitgeborener, getötet von Eddard Stark in Roberts Rebellion. In den Büchern * {unbekannter Dayn} ** Lord - sein Sohn, derzeitiger Lord von Sternfall. Knappe von Lord Beric Dondarrion. * Ser } - Edrics Onkel. Der letzte Dayn, der den Titel Schwert des Morgens trug, und Mitglied der Königsgarde. Getötet am Turm der Freude während Roberts Rebellion. * } - Edrics Tante. Sie soll sich nach Roberts Rebellion in Sternfall in den Tod gestürzt haben. * - Edrics Tante. Sie war mit Lord Beric Dondarrion verlobt. *Ser - ein Vetter der Hauptlinie, der Ritter von Hochklause. Genannt "Dunkelstern". Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:House Dayne es:Casa Dayne ru:Дейны zh:戴恩家族 fr:Maison Dayne pl:Ród Dayne Kategorie:Haus Dayn